Front Page Fun
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Lookout at nighttime. Zoom in slowly as we hear the giggling of the pups in the Lookout, Everest and Tracker are also here for a sleepover. Cut to the inside; all eight in their pajamas) Everest: ...And Jake and I had to shovel out all the snow Chase: Wow. I bet it took you a long time Everest: Oh, it did Marshall: Well, that sure was messy Everest: Oh, it was (The pups laughed) Tracker: Sounds like you and Jake had a good time Rocky: Hey, Chase. Do you have a story to share? (Chase thinks for a bit before looking at the others with a smile) Chase: Yeah Everest: Let’s hear it Chase: Well, it started out like this…so, Ryder and I went to this ice cream parlor Giggles was planning to work at, right? So I asked for a strawberry ice cream cone, but the man got confused and gave me vanilla Rubble: Really? Chase: Yeah. I told the man "no vanilla", but he still got confused. I said "no vanilla", yet he still doesn’t get it Tracker: How can he not get it? Chase: I don’t know. But he said "it sounds like you’re saying you don’t want vanilla". And I said "yes, I don’t want vanilla" Skye: Let me guess; he got confused? Chase: Yep. And he said "what are you talking about?" (All the pups giggled) Zuma: So what happened there? Chase: I got a bit...well, frustrated, so Ryder had to tell him Skye: Well that was interesting Everest: I agree Tracker: Si, me too Chase: We've all told our stories except for you, Skye. Why don't you tell us your's? (The cockapoo thinks hard before brightening up with an idea) Skye: Ooh! I’ve got a great story! (She runs outside and searches inside her pup house. Then, she pulls out a book, and goes back inside the Lookout. Cut to her sitting with the other seven pups. She opens the book) Skye: This was my all-time favorite story Marshall: What’s it about? Skye: It’s about an alien trying to get a picture of the town superheroes Chase: Sounds interesting Zuma: Let’s hear it Skye: You’ll really like it. (clears throat, reading) The sun rises up in the clear blue sky, making way for morning to arrive (Dissolve to a city skyline) Skye: (voiceover, reading) Morning in Mars Crater City has almost never been in peril. And that’s because the heroes that reside there keep it safe from any monsters that try to demolish the peace there (Dissolve to a small green ogre walking down the sidewalk holding a camera and snapping photos of certain objects while doing so; street lamp, a walking dog, a stop sign, and a barber shop. He wears a blue hat and shirt) Skye: (voiceover, reading) However, there was one citizen in particular, though, who is not like the others townsfolk. Oggle Scoops. He is a photographer, of course (Oggle Scoops -- portrayed by Oggy -- takes more photos of nearby flowers) Skye: (voiceover, reading) Well...not just a photographer Oggle Scoops: That’s right. I am… (With a snap of fingers, a cloud of smoke covers him up. When it clears, he has a ninja-like attire on. His eyemask and belt are dark blue) Oggle Scoops: ...a superhero, going by the name of Dash Hi-Jumper (He runs around with amazing speed) Skye: (voiceover, reading) He’s a superhero with a dash of super speed, the fastest one around. He can do things in a snap (Dash Hi-Jumper stops near a street lamp) Skye: (voiceover, reading) But he doesn’t tell anyone about his alter-ego Oggle Scoops: Nope. Never. Everyone just sees me as a regular, old photographer (A snap of fingers changes him back to normal) (Song) Oggle Scoops: Oggle’s just a photographer snapping photos for the news I try to snap some cool shots that the newspaper can use! (He takes a photo of a cat walking by) But if I sense some trouble near, or eye it from a view… (Twirls around slowly two times) I’ll just snap, and just like that… (Does so and is in superhero mode) ...my whole disguise is changed! This is my secret identity, how freaky, yet it’s true! Yo! This is my secret identity, no one knows but you! No one knows but...you… When I’m a superhero, the one with super speed! I dash and flash around the town, and rescue those in need! And when my job is finished, I strike this awesome pose! I’ll just snap, and just like that… (Again; back in normal clothing) Oggle Scoops: ...I’m in my normal clothes! This is my secret identity, no one knows but you! Yo! This is my secret identity, how freaky, yet it’s true! (He backs up toward a tree) Oggle Scoops: It’s freaky...but it’s...true… (Song ends) (Cut back to the eight pups) Chase: Sounding good so far… Tracker: Si Skye: (chuckles) Well, I’m not at the end of the story yet Zuma: I think it’s cool that he has a secret identity Rubble: Yeah, except no one knows. That’s why it’s called a secret identity Skye: Yeah. (looking back at story) Okay. Let’s continue on with the story (Cut to Oggle Scoops walking down the streets of Mars Crater City) Skye: (voiceover, reading) Mars Crater City isn’t that big of a city, although...it’s got lots of buildings and stuff (He stops at a brown building) Skye: (voiceover, reading) That brown building is where he works, the Mars Crater City Grand News (The photographer enters the building. Tilt up and dissolve to the top floor, and he enters a room. There is a formally-dressed manticore in a white shirt and tie; he sits angrily while reading a newspaper. Oggle Scoops looks with slight determination. Cut to the guy at the desk) Skye: (voiceover, reading) That’s his boss, Mr. Spinedorf. He’s the editor of the Mars Crater City Grand News Oggle Scoops: (holds camera up) Hey, Spinedorf! Say cheese! (He snaps a picture. Mr. Spinedorf --- played by Manny --- puts the newspaper down, slight hostility is in his voice) Mr. Spinedorf: You’re here. What’s there to smile about, huh? I’ve got a newspaper to print, and no front-page PICTURE yet! (Groan; he holds up a sloppy drawing.) Look at my attempts! It’s not the same! Oggle Scoops: Oh. No prob, boss. I’ll get you a front-page picture Mr. Spinedorf: And how will you go about doing so? (holds newspaper) You’ve never took one front-page picture! Oggle Scoops: Yeah, but...I’ve been dying to follow that dream. I think today will be the day that goal gets achieved (Song) Mr. Spinedorf: (fluttering above him) And you better be sure about that, because I need front page news now! (He backs him up a bit) Mr. Spinedorf: You’ve taken lots of photos But do you really know… ...How to shoot the kind of shot...that makes them all go "wow!"? (Descends down) Mr. Spinedorf: So that’s the kind of photo...our paper needs right now! (Gets in the photographer’s face, looking angry) You think you’re man enough to get one, kid? Oggle Scoops: You betcha, boss, and how! How front-page fun, front page, front page fun! I’ll take the perfect picture...I’m sure you will be stunned! (Spinedorf does it again) Mr. Spinedorf: Well, bring me back a hundred, Oggs, so that way it will be done! How front-page, front page, front page fun! (Backs off as Oggle does his part) Oggle Scoops: I’ve took a bunch of snapshots for the paper’s sweet treat! Of kittens and presidents, of light lamps in the street! Mr. Spinedorf: Well, that’s all cool and cheery But you haven’t passed the grade until you shoot a shot so hot… That it can be displayed so it’s front-page, front page, front page fun! It has to be a hooker, no cutesy lovebird ones Oggle Scoops: I will go snap a winner, I know it must be done! Both: So it’s front-page, front page, front page fun! (Oggle hops onto the table) Oggle Scoops: A photo of a superhero...landing in a fight! (So does Spinedorf) Mr. Spinedorf: An image of a flying saucer...brightening the night! Oggle Scoops: A snapshot of a bad guy caught red-handed, like he would (He hops off the table…) Mr. Spinedorf: A picture that makes people say…"that paper is good!"... (...and Spinedorf did the same) Both: Yeah, how front-page, front page, front page fun! Mr. Spinedorf: The picture makes the people grab the paper and run… Oggle Scoops: They’ll read ‘em by the hundreds, not just the ones and none! Both: Yeah, how front-page, front page, front page fun! (Song ends) (Shortly, the phone rings and the boss answers it) Mr. Spinedorf: Mars Crater City Grand News? (Brief silence) Huh? Giant martian?! Awesome!! (At "awesome", he hangs up) Mr. Spinedorf: (to Oggle) A giant martian is headed for the Big Orange Bridge and Masked Fireball is on his way to battle it. (voice drips with anger; flutters erratically) You get me a picture of Masked Fireball saving that bridge and I’ll put it on the front page! Oggle Scoops: No prob, Spinedorf. Got to have a dash of determination to take that pic (He walks off. Cut to the city skyline then tilt down to show Oggle walking down the Big Orange Bridge. He looks up and gasped; to his left and at a distance is a large green martian. Cut to Oggle) Oggle Scoops: There it is, the giant martian Skye: (voiceover, reading) We can see that...but where is Masked Fireball? Masked Fireball: (from o.s.) Here I come, Masked Fireball! (Said hero --- played by Kunekune --- flies in; his outfit consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern, red gloves, and a black eye mask) Masked Fireball: I, Masked Fireball, am here to save the day. Whenever there’s trouble, I’ll be there on the double. (to Oggle) Have no fear, I blazed in to save the day Oggle Scoops: Make sure to smile while you do so, sir. I have to get a snapshot for the newspaper Masked Fireball: Sure. I’ve got a very warm smile (He flies off to confront the martian, and Oggle follows him from down below) Masked Fireball: Giant martian, prepare to be embered (The martian simply walked away; Masked Fireball gets an idea and starts to spin until a red-colored tornado forms. The martian got sucked in and is spat out, his skin all black from the heat. It coughs. Cut to Oggle) Oggle Scoops: Awesome job, Masked Fireball! Now say cheese! (Masked Fireball turns to face him. Cut to a camera perspective, with Masked in the fore and an angry martian in the back. Masked strikes a pose) Masked Fireball: Cheese! “Giant Martian”: CHEESE!!! (The martian shakes the black off of its body and walks toward Oggle, but instead it grabs Masked by the hand. Cut to Oggle, who transforms into Dash Hi-Jumper. The following actions occur while Skye reads) Skye: (voiceover, reading) And bam, with a snap of fingers, Oggle has transformed into Dash Hi-Jumper. Masked Fireball was surprised to see this new hero, and powers truly impressed him. Easily, Dash whisked the martian away and shortly after the battle, he received a thanks from Masked Fireball (Cut to the newspaper building; Oggle is in his normal form) Skye: (voiceover, reading) Dash Hi-Jumper...or, well, Oggle Scoops...felt proud of himself...except for one thing… Oggle Scoops: (gasps) ...I forgot to take a photo! Ohhh, boy. Heh...but I’m sure he won’t really need it (Cut to the office; Spinedorf scowls mightily, looking at Oggle like he’s about to crush him with his large desk) Mr. Spinedorf: (with building rancor) I really NEED IT!!! Oggle Scoops:(to himself) I thought wrong… Mr. Spinedorf: (fluttering around Oggle, still mad) Let me get something straight here! Masked Fireball needed help, so this other hero, Dash Hi-Jumper, zipped out of nowhere and HELPED him stop the martian?! Oggle Scoops: Yep. (Spinedorf gets in his face) Mr. Spinedorf: (through gritted teeth, low menacing voice) And you didn’t get a single photo?! Oggle Scoops: Sorry, but he was too fast (Spinedorf’s eyes went wide, then scrunch up again before falling on his bottom on the floor with a raging yell) Mr. Spinedorf: THAT was supposed to be the big news of the day!! Giant and crazy martians like that one attack Mars Crater City once, and… (Frusterated groan) ...and maybe twice a week! (Just then, the phone rings. Spinedorf answers it) Mr. Spinedorf: (impatient) Hello?... (eyes widen) The giant martian’s back, you said? Awesome! (hangs up) The giant martian’s entering the amusement park, scaring all the visitors there. (approaching Oggle) And Feather Gust is on his way! I need a photo of Feather Gust battling that martian! Oggle Scoops: Okay, Spinedorf. I’ve got a dash of determination that I will get that snapshot Mr. Spinedorf: YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!!! NOW GO!!! (His shouting was enough to blow the photographer out of the room. Cut to the amusement park; aliens are running away and ducking for cover from the martian. Oggle approaches through the entrance) Oggle Scoops: (camera in hand) This is the perfect spot to get a front-page photo. (confused) But where is Feather Gust? Feather Gust: (from o.s.) Weeeee!! (Feather Gust --- portrayed by Felix --- flies in above him; gray suit, black eye mask, and dark blue gloves) Feather Gust: With wings strong enough to create the mightiest of winds, here comes Feather Gust, the windy crime fighter! (He lands next to Oggle) Oggle Scoops:The giant martian is scaring everyone out of the amusement park Feather Gust: Not a problem at all, youngster. I, Feather Gust, will whisk away that martian (Song) (He flutters above Oggle) Feather Gust: I’m a strong superhero with the powers of the breeze Oggle Scoops: And I thought whirlwinds can be strong enough to take down trees Feather Gust: But I am not like that when I save the world from evil (Cut to him in the air) Feather Gust: I have these super strong wings...to fight upheavel Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! Came to save the day! The windy guy away! (To Oggle down below) Oggle Scoops: Goodness conquers evil, and crime never pays! (Feather lands next to Oggle) Both: Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! (Feather flies up into the air) Feather Gust: I fly through the air, I soar down the lakes I’ve got a smart mind, so I have what it takes I’ll move that martian, do not fear I’ll gust ‘round his head...and blow in his ear! (Tilt down to Oggle) Oggle Scoops: Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! Came to save the day! The windy guy away! (To Feather Gust flying while doing so in circles and doing little spins) Feather Gust: You can’t gust a hero...like I always say! (Oggle again) Oggle Scoops: Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! (Now Feather approaches the martian) Feather Gust: Listen here, buddy, you’re in the wrong place You can’t delay the fun another hour! (He floats over to the other side of the martian) Feather Gust: Listen here, buddy, if you don’t move yourself I’ll move you with my super windy power! (At "power", he flaps his wings hard enough to create a wind that barely blew the martian off screen. Feather flies down and lands near Oggle) Both: Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! Came to save the day! The windy guy away! Feather Gust: Get a good photo of my victory, okay? Both: Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! Wind guy, wind guy, came to save the day! (Song ends) (Oggle has his camera ready, with Feather Gust flutter above him) Feather Gust: I will now use my cyclone strength to lift this martian off and away from the amusement park (He flies off; the voiceover comes and the following actions occur while Skye speaks) Skye: (voiceover, reading) And that’s what he did. Just before the martian is about to wreck the ferris wheel, in Feather Gust comes. He tried strength...that did something, but Feather wasn’t strong enough like he thought he was (Cut to Oggle; determination spreads onto his face and transforms) Skye:(voiceover, reading) Luckily...Dash Hi-Jumper is here to help. For his idea, he places the shopping carts underneath the martian’s feet and roll it away. So that’s what he did, and the martian was sent rolling down the path. Dash, again, recieved a thanks and returned to his working place in his normal clothes. Once again, he was hit with another realization… Oggle Scoops: (gasps) It happened again! I still didn’t get a picture! (nervous laugh) I’m sure my boss won’t be too angry about it… Skye: (voiceover, reading) But he will be, because he’s got a bad temper (Cut to the office; Spinedorf pops into view, growling before blowing his top) Mr. Spinedorf: I AM ANGRY ABOUT IT!!! (slamming hands on the table) I can’t believe Dash Hi-Jumper saved the day again, and you still didn’t get a photo!! (Cut to frame him and Oggle) Oggle Scoops: I’m telling you, boss. He’s too fast! Mr. Spinedorf: Well, how can we get a front-page photo?! (The phone rings again and Spinedorf answers it) Mr. Spinedorf: Yes?... (Brief silence) Look...behind me? (He angrily stomps over to the window; vexation gives away to horror when he saw…) Mr. Spinedorf: The giant martian! (...who is seen marching, looking angry. Just then, Masked Fireball and Feather Gust are flying into the scene. Cut back to the pair) Mr. Spinedorf: Masked Fireball and Feather Gust are battling it! This could be the biggest attention grabber yet! (to Oggle) You think Dash will be there too? Oggle Scoops: If the other heroes need assistance, I have a dash of determination to help Mr. Spinedorf: Huh? Oggle Scoops: Um...I mean...he has a dash of determination to help Mr. Spinedorf: You’re strange… (with rancor) ...NOW GET OUT THERE AND GET ME A FRONT-PAGE IMAGE!!! IT’S OUT LAST CHANCE!!! Oggle Scoops: (as he’s being blown away from the scream) Goooo-ooot iiiiiiiiiiiiit!! (He is thrown out of the room, then peeks in seconds later) Oggle Scoops: Heh...uh...I have a dash of determination that I’ll get the picture! (Oggle exits; cut to Spinedorf, staring after him with anger) Mr. Spinedorf: Says the guy who couldn’t get a picture (Cut to Oggle leaving the building and he approaches the battle scene) Oggle Scoops: This will make an awesome front-page picture (Cut to a camera perspective of the battle; the martian tries to swat away the two heroes) Feather Gust: Let’s create a distraction. That way, one of use will have the greater chance of stopping the martian Masked Fireball: Roger that, Feather Gust (Both fly in; Feather flaps his wings to create a breeze. Masked Fireball flies over to the martian) Masked Fireball: Meet the fireball of trouble! (He spits out a large fireball that trapped the martian inside) Feather Gust: Nice work, Masked Fireball (Oggle comes into the scene) Oggle Scoops: Great job, heroes. (holds up camera) Now I’ll have to take your picture. Say cheese (Camera perspective) Masked Fireball/Feather Gust: Cheese “Giant Martian”: CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! (This got the attention of all three; the following actions occur as Skye speaks) Skye: (voiceover, reading) Just like that, the martian broke free out from the fireball. The heroes and Oggle are horrifed and confused of what to do next. The heroes decided to get close enough to hear what the martian is saying. "Cheese" is all it ever said, so the heroes thought it wants to munch on cheese...Well, they soon discovered that when it said "cheese", it’s not referring to the food (Dash Hi-Jumper arrives into the scene, the other two at a loss of what to do) Oggle Scoops: I’ve got to get my camera back! (Dash/Oggle races toward the fireball that has the camera inside) Oggle Scoops: Aha! I just have to blow away that fireball (And he did and got the camera. Cut to Spinedorf in his office; out the window he saw the martian approaching) Mr. Spinedorf: Oh nuts… (Cut back to the street) Oggle Scoops: Hello? Martian! Say cheese! (The martian looks down at him and its eyes widen. Dash/Oggle snaps a few pictures as the martian strikes poses) Oggle Scoops: That’s it. Work it, martian. Nice! (Masked and Feather descend near him. Shortly, Spinedorf enters) Mr. Spinedorf: Dash Hi-Jumper! You stopped the martian! But how did you do it? Oggle Scoops: The martian just wanted its picture taken. That’s why it keeps saying "cheese". (to the martian) Now give me a serious pose Mr. Spinedorf: Hmm. You seem to be a pro at taking photos too, Dash Oggle Scoops: Well, it’s my job, boss Mr. Spinedorf: Huh? Dash, I don’t follow Oggle Scoops: Here, I’ll show you (He snaps his fingers and transforms back to normal) Mr. Spinedorf: Woah! It’s you! Masked Fireball: You’re Dash Hi-Jumper? Oggle Scoops: Yeah. That’s why I can’t get a snapshot of the hero saving the day, boss. I was out there saving the say with them Mr. Spinedorf: Awesome work, boy. But… (Frustrated groan) ...we still don’t have a front-page picture of you in action! Oggle Scoops: We can do that right now! Everyone, stand by the martian (Spinedorf, Masked, and Feather do so) Oggle Scoops: I’ll set the timer on my camera so I can be in the photo too (He transforms; now he stands next the martian with the others) Oggle Scoops: Say cheese! All: Cheese! (Cut to the office) Skye: (voiceover, reading) And so...the picture was taken and the front-page photo was a success. The town was saved and so was the newspaper. Peace once again returned to Mars Crater City. The end (Cut back to the Lookout; Skye closes the book) Skye: Well that was a great story about newspapers, wasn’t it, guys? (No response) Skye: Guys? (Pan to show the other pups drawing pictures) Chase: Look, Mei Mei. I’m drawing a newspaper Everest: Me too. Look, it has Dash Hi-Jumper, Masked Fireball, and Feather Gust on it Marshall: I drew Fuzzy the goose! Rubble: And I drew a delicious looking bone! Zuma: I drew myself surfing Rocky: I drew some race cars! Tracker: I drew me and Carlos exploring the jungle Chase: Those are nice drawings! (calling out to Skye) Hey Skye, do you want to draw with us? (Cut to the cockapoo. She yawns) Skye: (sleepily) Actually, I’m too tired for that now (She turns out the lights, and lies down the cushion) Skye: Good night, g--- (Snoring is heard near her. Cut to show the other pups sleeping. Skye shrugs with a smile before falling back asleep) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three